All in Full House
by Houseshead13
Summary: "No mi rayito de sol- comenzó a decir él haciéndose el dulce acariciando mi rostro con su mano izquierda, instintivamente quité su mano ... - lo que te voy a pedir es mucho más simple….bueno, depende desde que punto de vista lo mires- comenzó a decir esbozando media sonrisa- quiero invitarte a cenar afuera, este sábado- "que carajo?" me pregunté, me dejó atónita". HUDDY!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a David Dios Shore y bla bla bla, lo de siempre.  
**

**Bueno gente acá va un nuevo Huddy no será muy largo, asíque no insistan que estoy con otros 20 fics en progreso aun jaajajajaja, espero que les guste y dejen reviews si quieren la continuación!**

Finalmente perdí esa apuesta, apuesta en relación a lo que resultaría del enfrentamiento entre House y yo con el paciente que tenía el síndrome del espejo….era ese paciente el que diría quien tenía realmente la autoridad independientemente de sus puestos de trabajo en la jerarquía del organigrama del hospital, el paciente dijo "House"…bueno, en realidad habló de lo increíble de mis pechos lo cual era una identificación a los rasgos de House…dijo lo que habría dicho House….identificación a la autoridad que el paciente percibía, esa autoridad era el maldito Gregory House, jefe del departamento de diagnóstico de Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Ahí lo veía, no perdió un segundo, House venía cojeando hacia mi oficina, entró sin golpear como siempre, se acercó a mi escritorio y se quedo parado frente al mismo mirándome seriamente, levantó su bastón y suavemente comenzó a señalarme con el. ¿Qué hacía? Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme el contraste entre la inmadurez mental de este hombre y su inteligencia práctica, o más bien su inteligencia lógico-deductiva, pero en cuanto a su madurez mental tenía 12 años, ni mas ni menos, 12 años. Luego de señalarme por un momento con su bastón clavando con su ceño fruncido sus ojos azules sobre mi hizo un movimiento brusco, con un balanceo de su bastón, sin mover su muñeca mas que para el primer empuje, como estrella de rock que hace girar la guitarra alrededor de su cuerpo de una sola vez, tiró los lapiceros que estaban en cada punta de mi escritorio, yo solo me llevé la mano a mi rostro como muestra visible de indignación y no dije nada, este hombre lograba sacarme de mis cabales, increíblemente las veces que había querido matarlo superaban a las veces que había querido matar a la venenosa de Arlene, mi madre.

-Strike!- dijo él apoyando su bastón en el piso nuevamente y cruzando su pierna derecha sobre su izquierda, poniendo todo su peso sobre el bastón de madera de caoba.

-Puedes decirme que idiotez quieres que te de por haber "perdido" esa estúpida apuesta y largarte de una vez House, tengo que trabajar…-le dije poniéndome de pie y acomodando unos papeles que tenía desparramados sobre el escritorio, él me miró expectante- vamos House….una fisioterapeuta con un ambo ajustado que te visite durante un mes en tu oficina?, un LCD de 52 pulgadas en la morgue donde escondes la comida que le robas a Wilson?, un bastón de oro y plata firmado por Alice Cooper?...- le dije rodando los ojos, dando la vuelta al escritorio y parándome frente a él, en ese momento noté que me había quitado mis zapatos….me sorprendió notar lo alto que era House, ya lo sabía pero de repente me sentí diminuta estando parada frente a él, esta bien, él era muy alto y yo en realidad soy muy enana, o sea que la diferencia era aproximadamente de dos cabezas y media. Levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo, como un girasol levanta sus pétalos hacía el sol buscando su luz, no porque House fuese un "sol" sino porque necesariamente debía doblar bastante mi cuello hacía atrás para poder encontrarme con sus ojos, igual que un girasol debe hacerlo para encontrarse con la brillante estrella en llamas.

-No mi rayito de sol- comenzó a decir él haciéndose el dulce acariciando mi rostro con su mano izquierda, instintivamente quité su mano, aún estaba indignada por lo que había pasado y me molestaba que ese hombre me boludee de ese modo, no estaba de humor para soportar más idioteces, estaba literalmente histérica- lo que te voy a pedir es mucho más simple….bueno, depende desde que punto de vista lo mires- comenzó a decir esbozando media sonrisa- quiero invitarte a cenar afuera, ….este sábado- "que carajo?" me pregunté, me dejó atónita, nunca hubiese esperado que me pidiese algo así, mi corazón se aceleró, ¿por qué?...me pregunté si me daba miedo salir con él porque en realidad me pasaba algo más….mi relación con House era extraña sin dudas, habíamos tenido sexo una vez en la universidad, luego no lo había visto más hasta el maldito día de su infarto, luego comencé a verlo 300 veces al año por unos 10 años….a ver, para ser sincera., me parecía un hombre atractivo, bueno, no me parecía, lo era, objetivamente, tenía unos ojos que independientemente de ese azul brillante sorprendía por la intensidad de su mirada que no opacaba a su vez la resolución y viveza de la misma. Era alto, flaco y vestía de una manera bastante juvenil lo cual lo hacía ver aún más jóven, tampoco es que fuese tan viejo, tenía 47 años. Sabía o recordaba que tenía una linda sonrisa, sus dientes perfectos, hace años no lo veía sonreír ampliamente, cosa de poder apreciar todas las piezas dentales en su conjunto pero recordaba muy bien aquella sonrisa que tenía cuando nos conocimos en la universidad y no había dudas de que nada en ella había cambiado, bueno tal vez si había cambiado algo, definitivamente había cambiado la frecuencia de su uso….El mayor enigma sin embargo de todos en mi relación con House era el por que yo soportaba su mal genio y nunca lo había echado a la mierda del hospital, mucho mas allá de que él fuese un bien valioso para el mismo, a veces me encontraba a mi misma riéndome ante las cretinadas que él me hacía, ¿por qué no me molestaba _realmente_?. En fin, me encontré en aquél momento sin saber que responder….asíque respondí quedando como quien no sabe que responder, como una idiota.

-Ir a cenar?- pregunte levantando una ceja….-co-como una cita?- tartamudee….por qué tuve que agregar la palabra cita?...era una persona tan poco criteriosa cuando se trataba de hombres….probablemente por eso aun estaba soltera.

-Ir a cenar Cuddy, ir a cenar, no importa como qué, seguramente no vayamos como compañeros de trabajo, tampoco iremos como novios o recién conocidos vía internet, ir a cenar como dos personas que se conocen hace unos 25 años y nunca se han dado el privilegio de una verdadera charla a solas- me explicó él sincero, como nunca lo había visto, me pareció hasta romántico ¿romántico House? ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?...

-Emmmm bueno- respondí sintiendo que se me calentaban las orejas y pensando desesperada "la cara no, la cara no" lo que faltaba era que él me viese sonrojarme.

-Ponte tu mejores trapos Cuddy, los mas escotados y sin espalda- me dijo guiñando un ojo y cojeando hacía la puerta- el sábado a las 8 pm paso por tu casa a buscarte- yo asentí y me quede parada en la oficina un largo rato, ¿tenía una cita con Gregory House? WTF?

* * *

Pasaron muchas cosas desde que le gané esa apuesta a Cuddy, pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente, pero no importa contar ninguna de ellas ya que no hacen a la magnificencia de este relato, lo que si importa es que le había pedido salir a cenar con ella, por qué le había pedido eso? Podría haber pedido que pongan un LCD con cable en mi oficina…o una suscripción honorífica a youporn o poringa. Pero en vez de eso le dije de "ir a cenar" ni siquiera tenía un ulterior propósito, no es que no quisiera llevar a Cuddy a la cama, como decirlo, Cuddy era un camión, pero esa no era la idea motriz de la cuestión, esa no era la razón por la cual la había invitado a cenar. Cuando salí de su oficina quedé allí afuera parado un momento, sin saber muy bien que pensar y como seguir esto que había propuesto a Cuddy, Wilson estaba de viaje y lo estaría hasta la semana siguiente, lo cual era literalmente trágico para mi, necesitaba su ayuda, pero no me alcanzaba con hablarle por teléfono, en fin, decidí que buscaría a Foreman para que me pague el almuerzo, y luego pensaría, aun quedaban dos días para que ese extraño momento llegase.


End file.
